Lágrimas
by Elizabeth-Chan
Summary: El viento soplaba, los árboles se estremecían del mismo modo que el cuerpo de Lucy Heartfilia. ¿Cuándo se convirtió en esto?, no lograba entender lo débil que era, una torpe chica con mente, actitud y voluntad de niña; temerosa, grosera, mimada y engreída.


**Lágrimas.**

* * *

**El viento soplaba, los árboles se estremecían del mismo modo que el cuerpo de Lucy Heartfilia.**

_¿Cuándo se convirtió en esto?, no lograba entender lo débil que era, una torpe chica con mente, actitud y voluntad de niña; temerosa, grosera, mimada y engreída._

**Las gotas caían cada vez más fuertes, la tormenta era densa, cruel y despiadada, inundando calles, helada, con truenos y relámpagos. Todos estaban asustados y resguardados en sus casas, la amenaza del huracán era grave.**

_A pesar del esfuerzo diario que ponía por no causar problemas, por vivir bien por sí misma, hacer feliz a sus seres queridos, proteger a los débiles pero, no contó con que ella pertenecía a uno de ellos._

_Ya estaba cansada de su "vida", todos la querían ver sonreír siempre y que la "inocente" les divirtiera un poco, pero no lo quería._

**Se lograba ver a una chica rubia que estaba sentada en la orilla del río de magnolia, aferrada a sus piernas y apoyándose en una árbol.**

_¿Por qué no logra levarse?, ¿por qué sigue teniendo miedo?, ha logrado estar en grandes peleas intentando dar lo mejor de sí pero… ¿por qué no podía ahora?_

**Un relámpago resonó con furia, el cielo obscuro ahora estaba iluminado con una gran ráfaga de luz blanca, fue tan temible que hasta los árboles temblaron, cualquier ser quedaría espantado por este fatal acto, al igual que la Heartfilia.**

_¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué?!...no lo entiendo, no es justo, su esfuerzo, su trabajo, su todo se ha destruido_

**La rubia se estremeció por el susto, con cada segundo el terror la consumía más y más, estaba en un acto de shock. Temblaba como una gelatina en un auto, se aferraba de si como un niño de su manta, se ahogaba en llanto como si su ser más querido hubiera muerto, estaba tan pálida como un muñeco de nieve, todo ello por su miedo a los truenos.**

_Siempre, siempre lo mismo…¡estaba harta!. Era tan inútil que ni siquiera pudo completar esta prueba, tal vez no debió usar este día y estar en esta situación, no debió venir al lago, no debió estar sola, no debió estar en medio de esta terrible tormenta, no debió gritarle a él._

_Fue tan arrogante y la trato tan inferior que no pudo evitar salir herida, no era el Natsu que ella conocía; inocente, tierno, atrabancado, imprudente, torpe, gracioso, feliz…ese que la hacía sonreír mil veces al día y nunca llorar en el año, aquel chico que la protegía y estimaba. Le reprochó todo de ella, todo lo que vivieron juntos, la actitud, compostura, mentalidad y esfuerzo de la chica, Lucy. _

_¿A qué se refería con "Deja de cansarme"?... ¿estar con ella era tan malo?, ¿tanto trabajo le costaba estar a mi lado?...entonces todo lo que habían vivido era falso?_

**El lago cada vez se llenaba más por la lluvia, y al paso que iba, se desbordaría. Los relámpagos continuaban y la lluvia ni decirlo, esta tormenta iba para largo y lo peor es que ya era bastante tarde como para que alguien estuviera fuera en estas condiciones.**

_Ese idiota…¿Por qué le hacía sentir ese vacío? Con solo decirle "me cansas" podía lograr toda esta estupidez…por una acto de furia, se propuso el reto de lograr vencer su más terrible miedo; los truenos._

_Justo decidió el día donde pegaba la tormenta más fuerte que Magnolia había vivido, justo un día después de la "pelea" con Salamander, justo el día de su cumpleaños._

_Cumplía 18 años, no valía la pena quedarse con gente que no podría proteger, era mejor que se alejara, que ya no molestara, ya hacía tiempo que sentía que era un estorbo y con lo que Natsu le dijo era suficiente prueba, conociendo a sus amigos la esperarían en el gremio con un pastel o al menos un abrazo y una felicitación pero, no quiso causar molestia._

_Desde temprano se fue de su casa directo al bosque, tomó la decisión de no volver a casa hasta lograr no temerle a los rayos, superaría su debilidad más grande, así tendría al menos derecho de hablarle a sus amigos; Erza, Gray, Wendy, Charle, Happy, Levy…Natsu…_

_Aun en estos momentos pensaba en él…la verdad era que de la discusión que ambos tuvieron no recordaba mucho, "¿Podrías dejar de hacer tantas cosas tan tontas?", "Deja de actuar como si pudieras hacer mucho" , "Deja de cansarme"…eso era lo que recordaba y lo que la hería._

_Durante la discusión Natsu se notaba bastante irritado…no sabía por qué yo solo le ofrecí comprar la cena…quería traerle el platillo que más le gusta, quería verlo feliz. Desde ahí comenzó todo y al final salió corriendo, no notó las lágrimas de ella._

**El lago estaba al límite, la inmóvil chica no se daba cuenta debido a que se encontraba abrazando sus piernas, lloraba y sollozaba, era ausente del mundo, se encontraba en el suyo.**

_Antes de que saliera corriendo él la miró a los ojos y le tomo el brazo en forma de súplica, a pesar de lo que le dijo no quería que se fuera, que irónico._

_Y a pesar de todo, él se sentía tan sincero en todo, las sonrisas que le brindaba eran tan sinceras…todo, ¿todo fue falso? , aun sabiendo todo eso, ella quería que él estuviera ahí, era el único que lograba darle fuerzas en estos momentos… ¿era eso?, ¿esa es la respuesta?_

_¿Por qué no logra levarse?, ¿por qué sigue teniendo miedo? ¿Por qué no podía ahora? ; Lo necesitaba, y ahora más que nunca…no debió alejarse de él, era cierto, __ella era débil._

**Entre la lluvia, se veía una sombra que se acercaba al lugar donde se encontraba la aterrada chica, el lago comenzó a desbordarse.**

_¿Acaso malinterpretó las palabras de Salamander?...No logra recordar nada, nada más que aquellas dolorosas palabras, la hacían sentir tan inútil y, lo era, con lo que ahora estaba viviendo era más que obvio, no podía ni pararse en ese momento, tenía tanto miedo que sus fuerzas se esfumaron, no le quedaba de otra más que estar ahí, quieta y, con la poca fuerza que le sobraba, aferrarse a sus piernas para no caer inconsciente al piso, aunque cada vez se le hacía más difícil._

_Levanto un poco la cabeza para mirar el lago, estaba muy cerca de ella, si tan solo pudiera moverse. Intentó pararse pero como lo esperaba falló y cayó al suelo, no pudo sentarse, poco a poco perdía su conciencia, seguía llorando y lo último que logro ver fue el nuboso cielo._

**El lago se desbordó, todo a su alrededor fue devastado. Pasó la noche y la lluvia paró, toda Magnolia volvía a la normalidad, casi toda.**

* * *

_Un rayo de sol se posó en su rostro, esto perturbo su sueño y abrió los ojos. Al principio solo se veía blanco, luego su vista se fue aclarando, estaba recostada en medio de su sala, la alfombra de encontraba empapada y llena de hojas, la sala estaba exactamente como la había dejado acepto por una cosa, había un pastel en su escritorio._

_La chica se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba sola, sentía un gran calor que la rodeaba, miró los brazos que recorrían su cintura, fuertes y bronceados._

_Se sentía protegida, y al instante supo a quien le pertenecían: Natsu Dragneel._

_Volteó a verlo, estaba dormido, aun así estaba aferrada a ella con fuerza, era como si el la necesitara y no quisiera despegarse de su lado. _

_Lucy lentamente se levantó, aún estaba un poco débil, se dirigió hacia el pastel que decía "Felicidades Lucy", había una carta, la abrió y comenzó a leerla._

* * *

"_Para Lucy:_

Lucy, quería decirte lo mucho que lamento haberte tratado así la noche pasada, sé que fui muy duro pero en verdad estaba desesperado, lamento haber explotado así.  
Quizá no comprendas porque te dije cosas tan feas o groseras pero, ¿Por qué querías ir al restaurante de mariscos que queda cerca del callejón de los bandidos sola casi a media noche?...siempre quieres hacer las cosas así, me matas.  
Lo único que quiero hacer es protegerte, lamento si te traté mal esa noche, lamento que no hayas comprendido lo que pasaba…te dije que me cansabas, es verdad. Me canso de estar contigo, es demasiado glorioso tenerte cerca pero, queriendo hacer cosas como esas harás que estemos lejos, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si alguno de los bandidos te atacaba?, eres tan dulce e inocente, no comprendes a lo que podría llegar a hacerte un hombre, créeme, yo se eso.  
Disfruto estar contigo, creo que es lo que más me agrada en el mundo, incluso más que comer llamas, tus sonrisas, tus miradas, tu voz, tu olor, todo de ti es perfecto.  
Debes comprender que para mí eres vulnerable…por eso te dije que no fueras tan imprudente, que no hicieras cosas que no podías, solo deseo protegerte y cuidarte, para mí eres como una rosa de cristal, hermosa y delicada.  
Hoy es tu cumpleaños No. 18, de seguro lucirás igual o más bella que siempre, por eso hoy quería decirte que te amo, que eres mi princesa y que de verdad deseo que seas mía, como siempre lo debiste ser…creo que desde que te conocí he sentido eso, que eres mía…me dan celos hasta de Happy, Rayos…perdón por eso Lucy.

_Así que, ¿Serías mi novia, Lucy?_

ATTE: Natsu 3:DD"

* * *

_La oji marrón no pudo más que sonreír, sonreír como nunca, dio un leve brinco de felicidad y comenzó a llorar._

_El Salamander se levantó del susto, miró asustado la escena y fue de inmediato a con Lucy._

_**-¡¿Qué tienes Lucy?!-**La tomó de los hombros, su voz estaba repleta de preocupación._  
_**-Que si…-** susurro por lo bajo la ahora llorona chica._  
_**-¿Qué si?-**Le respondió el Dragneel aún más confundido._  
_**-¡Que si acepto ser tu novia Natsu!-** la rubia lo miro a los ajos aun con unas cuantas lágrimas, amenos esta vez eran lágrimas de alegría y amor._  
_**-¡Eh!...- **el peli rosado quedo un momento inmóvil…**-¡¿EHHHH?!-** Salamander saltó de la emoción, su boca no pudo ser más abierta, sus dientes se veían de lado a lado, salió una sonrisa jamás vista, la más grande que podía brindar._

_Agarró a su chica por la cintura, la levanto al aire y se sonrojo, su felicidad era tan grande que no le importó, solo quería disfrutar este momento, después de toda la preocupación y todo el tiempo que duró buscándola al fin la podía disfrutar, y ahora más que nunca._

_La bajó, le acaricio la mejilla y ahora ella fue la sonrojada, miró directo a sus ojos, le sonrió levemente y poco a poco se fue acercando a su boca hasta que ambos labios dieron su primer y dulce rose, el roce de su primer beso._

_El resto del día se la pasaron juntos riendo, jugando, disfrutándose, Natsu le dijo lo que sucedió esa noche y ella lo beso aún más, todo el día fue maravilloso para ambos, después de esto ya no habría más lágrimas._


End file.
